It was all for his Doitsu
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: "L..Let me go" he ment it to be a loud yell but it only turned out to be a mear whisper. Feliciano made a tisk-ing sound and Giggled Warning: Lime No-con Technal crack pairing


He didn't know how it happened all Arthur knew was that he was sitting in a gray room his legs bound under him and his hands behind his back with a very different looking Feliciano holding his tie tightly in one hand while the other was on the wall behind him a gun in it. His eyes were somewhere between excited and sadistic.

Arthur swollowed hashly looking up at the man who's foot rested lightly on his groin. He'd never known the Italian to have such strength but now he knew what lay in the man.

"L..Let me go" he ment it to be a loud yell but it only turned out to be a mear whisper. Feliciano made a tisk-ing sound and Giggled this sent a shiver of fear throught the trapped englishmen.

"Now Iggy why would I do that when your in such a," He looked over his catch and smirked "_Lovely_ position"

Arthur grunts turning his face away pulling at his hands Feliciano only lets out another giggle.

"Getting you hands free will do nothing with your legs bound Mio amore" he drops Arthur's tie using the now free hand to harshly grip his chin forcing him to look into his eyes. Arthur coughs gaining back air he hadn't known he'd been deprived out. He closes his eyes trying to reel away from the chocolate eyes Italian.

"Y..You bloody Twat!"

Feliciano smirks "Bloody why no-one is bloody...well not _yet_" He whispers forcing his lips onto Arthur's.

Arthur's eyes widen he can feel the tears wanting to pour out in his helpless position. He manages to pull away scraping his bare sholders on the stone wall blood now surfacing. Feliciano pouts and adds pressure to the foot placed on Arthur's vital regions.

"Your not being any fun Iggy"

Arthur makes a choked noise and growls.

"Why are you doing this?"

Feliciano smiles "Easy one because I can and two well because it's fun" He pulls his foot away and Arthur hangs his head closing his eyes in disgust trying to hide his tears from the Italian letting out a groan. Smiling Feliciano puts his gun away gripping the Englishman's hair.

"See Iggy it's easier if you just give in." He whispered pressing their lips together again. Pulling away Feli pets Arthur's now dirty blond hair smirking.

"Think about it this way Iggy its like colatoral for what you did to Ludwig after WW2"

Arthur wipped his head up looking Feliciano straight in the eyes.

"Ludwig started the war, himself, under orders of Adolf Hitler...! He forced the rest of the world into anguish and despair! We had him pay for the sins committed unto the rest of Europe!"

Feliciano's eyes turned a red to Rival Gilbert's and he placed his foot back on the other nation's groin "And after the war you took advantage of him just like you had in Versilles you made him poor made him suffer! I was going to be nice Iggy but I think I'm going to make you suffer!" Arthur turned away grimicing at the pressure.

Feliciano pulled his gun back out pushing it into Arthur's mouth moving his head to nip at his neck.

"You see I'll give you a way to think about it If Ludwig attacked say Alfred, took advantage of him wouldn't you want to get revenge on him by targeting me?"

"N-No I wouldn't make the innoccent suf-" he gags on the gun that had been thrust into his mouth as a stray tear cleans a path down his cheek.

"Your lying iggy Right through your teeth" he growls "Romano isn't the only one with an attitued now tell me the truth Iggy wouldn't you want revenge?" he whispered licking the tear off Arthur's face.

Arthur tries to speak but he gags on the gun again coughing and sputtereing with a grimice. Feliciano removes the gun glaring at him.

"Speak!"

Arthur coughs and wipes his mouth on his shoulders trying to rid his mouth of the taste of gunpowder. "Yes there are people I want revenge on but that doesn't mean I _would_"

Feliciano chuckles "Why is that hmm because your a _Gentilmen_ ha" yanking Arthur's head back by his hair he removes his foot replacing it with his hand palning the brit throught his pants.

Arthur makes a squeaking noise from his throat and closes his eyes.

"Nngh w...what would _Doitsu_ say if he knew you were doing this?"

The italian only grinned "Doitsu doesn't have to know any of this ever happened and besides what would make him ever believe you over me?" the Italian smiled at what he had done It was all for his Doitsu so of course it made him smile he pulles the Brit into a final kiss eyes seering with hate. "Now you know how he felt"

Arthur's breathing was loud and abnormal his eyes filled with fear never had he ever seen the Northern Italian so intimidating.

Feliciano smiled a crule smile slipping his hand into Arthur's pants grasping his member "Should I continue or do I just leave you here?"

The brit let out a gasp of surprise trying to wriggle away from the Italian. "Dammit dammit all!"he yelled several tears falling down his face. The italian just smiles stroking the length in his hand before letting him go "I'm feeling genrous today" he whispers.

"D...don't touch me!" Arthur yelles his breathing now erratic as he frantically tries to get away from the Italian.

Feliciano cuts his binds and watches the englishmen writh on the floor.

"There is the door go home to your family bitch but just remember I was nice today and Doitsu doesn't need to know any of this." Arthurt stables him self running off he needed to get home to his family. He hears a final call of.

"Be good Iggy" along with a laugh sending shivers down his spine.

Feliciano grabs his gun and puts it away walking back towards his and Ludwig's house smiling.

It was all for his Doitsu.

**So this all started with a photo that I put on Facebook of Arthur in the position he was at the beginning and well Iggy commented and it just kept going so I made it into a fic like I promised her. As you can proly figure out I was Feli she was Iggy. So have fun.**


End file.
